Branded
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Megan Griffin hated her horrible life with her cruel family and many others tormenting her day in and out. She found solace in a video game, and soon found herself in it. The game?...Dark Souls. Watch as Meg faces numerous dangers and she tries to find a way home. Will She succeed or will she go hollow like so many before her
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Happy Halloween Everybody I hope you've all had plenty of candy and scares. In honor of the holiday I decided to post this story and hope you like it. :D**

Meg Griffin walked into the living room of the house she lived in, which unfortunately included her horrible family. Her father(and it irked her to admit) was the worst of all, and constantly subjected her to painful and humiliating acts.

Such as farting in her face while she slept and often times was received with laughter by the rest of the house. At school Meg was Public Enemy #1 with the rest of the students, and the teachers did nothing to protect her from the tormentors. So it was probably not very surprising to know that she had no true friends, her former three friends constantly abandoned her in her time of need and so Meg cut her ties with them.

Once when she was wandering through the Mall Meg ended up walking in a GameStop, and much to her shock wasn't thrown out or humiliated by the employees. Instead they politely asked her what genre of game she liked, and as embarrassing it was to admit Meg told them she hadn't played any video games.

Thankfully they hadn't laughed at her and quickly showed her some of the more popular games, and it wasn't long later that Meg's eyes were drawn to **Dark Souls**. Pretty soon she had brought the game and an Xbox360 console to play it on, how was she able to afford this you may be asking yourself.

Well the answer is actually quite simple, her grandparents sent her a decent amount of money every month. They didn't hate Meg like the rest of her more immediate family members, and often helped her when she needed it. Meg made a quick run to the electronics store and bought a new TV, since her last one had been destroyed by her brother Chris with a baseball bat.

* * *

- **Timeskip-**

Meg breathed a sigh of relief as the Boss she was fighting finally died,it had taken several tries but **Gwyn, Lord of Cinder** was vanquished. Groaning Meg stood up out of the chair where she had been sitting for the past several hours, and decided that she need to use the bathroom, having repressed the urge while she was playing.

As she relieved herself Meg thought about the numerous hours she spent on **Dark Souls** , it was a very brutal game and often she would raged at the screen when her character died. But slowly did Meg did get better at the game as she progressed throughout the land of Lordran, and that was something she loved about the game. In it Meg was a powerful Undead Warrior and whenever she beat a difficult boss she felt a sense of satisfaction at overcoming the obstacle, it was so different in the real world where Meg was often bullied by everyone around her.

When she exited the bathroom Meg was blindsided when Peter and Chris ran into her sending her crashing to the ground, they didn't stop running after the knocked her over and kept going down the stairs where the scent of dinner was wafting from the kitchen. Grumbling very unflattering things about her family under her breath, Meg trudged downstairs where hopefully she would be able to eat some food before her family could devour it leaving nothing but scraps.

For once she was able to enter the kitchen and piled some food on her plate, without her family noticing her. Though honestly she had been practically invisible to them for the past several days, and unsurprisingly none of them had noticed or cared about her absence. It was nothing short of a miracle that kept her family from ruining either her Xbox or the new Tv, but Meg wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

It wasn't until she started walking upstairs before the universe decided to **F** her over, "Hey Meg!" came the very annoying voice of Peter. Groaning under her breath Meg turned around to see what stupid prank he inflict upon her this tome, just in time to him throwing what she absently recognized as a bowling ball at her. Meg felt a blinding pain in her head before her vision faded to black slowly, but soon two words appeared in front of her eyes in bright red font.

They read: _**You've Died**_

* * *

A/n: Well What do you think?, this fic will have Meg going through the various dangers of Lordran. Will She survive with her sanity intact or will she go hollow like so many before her?. For those who are interested I've currently am doing a Dark Souls Let's Play on my YouTube Channel, if you want to check my channel link is below.

channel/UCnF4iH-au-4-An66WvjFTDQ


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well here's the new chapter 2, which I apologize that it took me so long to write. However things at home have become a little tense financial wise and I've been applying for jobs like crazy.**

 **Anyway On To The Story!.**

Meg awoke with a muffled groan as she slowly lifted her head off the ground it had been lying on. After some careful maneuvering Meg had managed to get herself into a sitting position, though the pounding headache she had didn't make the task any easier. Some deep breaths later and the headache had almost completely faded,leaving only a small twinge behind.

It was at that moment the Meg decided to to examine her surroundings, now that her head wasn't in agony anymore. Looking up she noticed that the walls were all made of stone, had apparently had seen better days as several were missing or damaged in some way. The room Meg found herself in had grey-ash like flooring and columns lining the sides, and directly to her left was a pair of giant doors that were currently closed.

Finally Meg felt her attention being drawn to the weirdest thing in the room, it was a bonfire of some sort. Instead of wood, there was a pile of white colored objects, which appeared to be bone upon closer inspection. On top of the bones was a sword that pierced straight through them, the sword itself had a coil-like design to the blade, along with a open circle placed at the end of the hilt.

She was mesmerized by the sight of this bonfire and stood to her feet, and slowly reached a hand toward the sword. Before Meg's hand had gotten too close to the bonfire, distant noises snapped her out of her daze. Eventually she noticed the sounds had come from behind her, and so turned around to face a small doorway not too far from the bonfire. Meg crept closer to peer into the room and discovered that it was very small, the only defining feature was a large hole in the middle of the room with a rusty ladder placed on the side.

* * *

Soon she heard the sounds again and now that Meg was closer, she was able to identify it as footsteps, followed by the distinct sound of splashing water. This was swiftly accompanied by the sound of a blade being swung into a body, Meg's eyes widened at hearing this and hurried away from that room. She quickly scanned the bonfire room looking for a place to hide,but soon discovered that there was wasn't one.

The only other door in that room was closed, and wouldn't open to Meg's semi frantic efforts. She then heard a metallic *c **lank*,** which told her that the person who attacked and possible killed someone else was climbing up the ladder!. Anxiously Meg stood next to the bonfire and face the direction of the ladder room, ready for just about anything or so she hoped.

She didn't have long to wait before a person walked into the room, giving Meg an unobstructed view of them. They were dressed in mostly leather armor, save for their elbows, knees and pauldrons which were steel. They also had a steel helmet on their head that concealed it, but left the face exposed revealing sunken- red skin that was pulled tight.

But what really drew Meg's attention was the hilt clenched in their right hand, though it didn't seem to a very useful weapon as there was only a sliver left of the blade. While Meg was busy observing him, the warrior was doing his own inspection. The female Undead in front of him was dressed in dark grey clothes, that had various trinkets hanging from her neck. On their waist hung several bags which appeared to be empty at the moment, soon his eyes wandered to her right hand which appeared to emit a soft red light.

* * *

But soon he noticed that she had the hood of her robes lowered to her shoulders, revealing a head of dark brown hair that looked soft to the touch and of course she had the sunken features of an Undead that had begun to Hollow.

It was then he noticed a bonfire in the middle of the room, and walked towards it, ignoring the way the female Undead tensed at his approach. Then he reached out with his right hand after switching the broken sword hilt to his left, and almost immediately flames burst to life in the pile of bones. A comfortable warmth filled the room, bringing with it a sense of peace and safety to both Undead.

Meg lost some of her anxiety and sat on the ground across from the warrior, who had sat down after lighting the bonfire. And for several moments neither spoke, each of them content to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Finally Meg decided to speak up, but was cut off by the warrior, "So you escaped from your cell too?" he asked without looking up from the flames.

"Cell?" asked Meg confused.

This prompted the warrior to raise his head and locked eyes with her, expecting to see some sign that she was joking. When he found none the warrior sat up a little straighter, "Do you seriously not know where we're at?" he asked or rather demanded of her. Meg only shook her head in the negative, he gave an annoyed sigh and decided to educate her.

"We're in the Undead Asylum, it's where _they_ send the Undead to keep them away from the rest of the populous" said the Warrior, though Meg thought she detected a hint of animosity when said -t _hey-._ "Well I don't know anything about a cell, I only recently woke up next to the bonfire" said Meg pointing at said bonfire. This prompted the Warrior to raise an eyebrow in surprised, but ultimately said nothing in response.

* * *

Another period of silence descended on the two, but this one felt heavier and almost suffocating. In a effort to ignore the tense atmosphere Meg stood walked around the bonfire to stand to the warrior's right side, who looked up at her quizzically. It was then that Meg extended her right hand and smiled at him, "I'm Meg, what's your name?".

The warrior stared at her hand for several seconds before looking at her smiling face, there was something off about her but for the un-life of him he couldn't figure it out. But he decided that for the time being he would trust her, after they would need all the help they could get, if they wanted avoid going Hollow. With that in Mind the Warrior stood to his feet and clasped her right hand with his, "My name is Zeru" he said with a slight grin.

He really hoped that he didn't just make a big mistake in trusting this stranger.

* * *

 **A/n: Ta-da! What did guys think?, good or bad?. Either way those that read the previous chapter 2 will noticed several changes, one of which if Meg's class which has been changed to pryomancer as a result of the poll on my profile. You'll noticed that I made it so she has her pyromancy flame early, because I'm going with the interpretation that the flame isn't something that can be taken off like a glove, and that it's apart of her.**

 **But don't worry Meg won't be throwing around any high level pyro spells...yet. Also don't Forget to check out my Youtube Channel, where I post various Let's Plays and other videos that I'm sure you'll enjoy!.**

 **Channel Name: Beast Demon Lords Alliance.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

A/n: I'm a lot of you have waiting patiently for an update, on my fic's, or at the very least an explanation for my absence. So here it is. The past several months have been very hectic for me, with my parent's moving to Arizona, me moving in with my brother and his fiance and having to get a job. Then my brother I was staying with decided to move to South Dakota to be closer to his fiance's family, this forced me to look for an apartment for myself.

Which I did, but the first couple of weeks I had to go without internet, because it wasn't included in the rent. And to top it all off my new apartment is almost 4 miles away from where I work, which isn't too bad considering it takes me a half-hour on bike to get there(And it's uphill both ways).

So all of this has completely drained all my motivation to sit down and continue my Fic's. Not to mention I need to figure out just what I want to do with the plot's. That's not to say I'm abandoning them, but I wanted to let you guys know what's been happening and hope you will forgive for the length absence.

~Sir Demon Wolf Lord


End file.
